Because He Asked
by frantic-daydreamer
Summary: Bella has an apartment for rent. Josh Lyman has a coworker who needs a place to live. Does Bella really want to get involved with another one of Josh’s immature staffers? "Best Overall" winner of "Out of This World" crossover contest.
1. Chapter 1

Anonymous "Out of this World" One-Shot Crossover Contest

Pen Name: frantic-daydreamer

Link to FFnet Account: .net/~franticdaydreamer

Newbie? second story

Movie Title, TV Show or Book and Author: The West Wing (TV program)

Recognizable Character(s) from other world: Josh Lyman, Abby Bartlet, Sam Seaborn

Title: Because He Asked

Rating: T-M for some profanity

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by original authors

Summary: Bella has an apartment for rent. Josh Lyman has a coworker who needs a place to live. Does Bella really want to get involved with another one of Josh's immature staffers? Maybe crazy sex hair can change her mind or maybe it's just better to let him ogle her from behind the curtains.

* * *

Bella felt the phone buzz in her pocket and looked down to check the caller id before picking up. She rolled her eyes and uttered a quiet curse before answering. "Lyman?"

"Swan" a voice replied.

Silence

"Oh come on, Swan. It's been like 3 months." the voice whined.

"Seriously? You think 3 months is enough time to erase the memory of your last little practical joke?" Bella shuddered, remembering the humiliation of the horrible blind date Josh had sent her on.

"So I should call back in a month?" he asked.

Bella sighed, leaning her face into her palm. "I do not have time today for the fuckery that is the 'Josh Lyman Show.' I know you're not calling to shoot the shit. What. Do. You. Want?"

"Ah. Bella. What a sweet girl you are. You kiss your kid with that mouth?" he asked.

"So Josh, have you asked Donna out yet?" she replied. Bella heard a lot of choking and spluttering through the phone. She hoped he was gagging on something sharp and difficult to remove.

After several minutes Josh wheezed into the phone, "Actually Bella, I'm calling about the apartment. Is it still available?"

"How do you know about the apartment?" she asked, flatly.

"You told Alice. Alice told Jasper. Jasper told Sam and Sam told me." He paused for a moment before adding, "Look if it's still empty I think I have someone who can take it. Sam has a new guy in his office and he's gonna need a place right away. "

"Oh no, Josh. No way! What do you guys think I'm running here? Some kind of finishing school for socially inept ivy league alumni? I don't need a renter that badly. I'll take the loss until I can find some nice old lady with a cat or an introverted prof. working on his research," she said.

"Wow Swan. That does sound exciting, but I know for a fact that want to get that thing off your back and I owe you the favor after that disastrous date."

"First of all, Lyman, it wasn't a date. The guy was 80 years old and grabby as hell!" she shuddered, remembering the way the old man clutched her from behind and ground his crotch into her. "Secondly, this sounds a lot more like me doing you a favor. And that begs a question, why isn't Sam calling me himself if this is one of his guys?"

"Sam's not back yet and also he's afraid of you. Frankly, I'm a little afraid of you too. I heard what you did to the old man," he said.

"Did you miss the part where I said he ground his crotch into me?!" she was shouting now and her assistant, Angela, peeked her head inside the door to see what was wrong. Bella took a deep breath and paused to collect herself. In truth, she did want to get the unit rented. Everyday that it sat empty reminded her of Sam and she just needed to move on from that B.S.

"Fine," she sighed. "Give him my office number and ask him to make an appointment with Angela. I swear to God, Josh. If this guy fucks me over in any way I am coming for your balls," she growled and hung up. Angela came back in when she heard Bella banging her head on the desk.

"Josh Lyman?" she asked.

"How'd you know?" Bella replied without lifting her head.

"No one upsets you like he does. Plus you shouted his name a few times when you were pounding on the desk," Angela said.

"Damn it," Bella muttered. She hated losing her cool at work but somehow Josh always knew how to push her buttons. They had been friends since Bella had moved to DC five years ago, but since Josh had moved from Senator Hoynes' office to the White House as Deputy Chief of Staff, Josh's ego had grown to epic proportions. Even worse, Josh liked to capitalize on her overreactions and played to her weaknesses. "Oh damn. She forgot to ask for the guy's name. Oh well," she thought, "let that be his problem."

"Some guy is going to call." She held up her hand before Angela could ask. "Nope, don't know his name. Forgot to ask. Anyway, it's about the apartment. Would you just take his information and make an appointment for Charlie to show it? " she asked.

"No problem," Angela replied. "Lunch?"

* * *

A week later Bella was finishing lunch with her best friend, Alice, when the subject turned to her new tenant.

Tell me, what did you think of Edward?" Alice was perched on the edge of her seat, coffee in hand, eyebrows raised, waiting for a reply.

"Remind me again, Edward? Is he someone from work?"

"No silly. Edward Cullen. The GUY from Jasper's office who I recommended for the apartment."

"Oh, I haven't met him. Charlie showed him the apartment while I was at work."

"And ran him through his secret service contacts?"

Bella laughed, "Yeah, he did that too. You know Charlie, once a cop, always a cop. Anyway…" Bella searched her mind for the details Charlie had given her on the new tenant. "He's going to take the apartment. Charlie said he was a nice guy. Serious. Good credit score. No priors…" Bella's voice trailed off as Alice's obvious impatience rose.

"Bella!" Alice cut her off with a cluck of her tongue. "Of course he has a clean record., He works in the White House! Damn! I can't wait for you to meet him. He's super cute! " Alice wiggled her eyebrows at her friend.

"Alice, please. Whatever you are thinking put a cork in it right now. This is my life, not an episode of Love Connection. I have enough on my plate without having to worry about dating my neighbor, who will also be my tenant, by the way," Bella pleaded, raising her hands. "Wait. You know him?"

"Give me a break, Bella. You can't blame me for wanting to dish about a hot guy. And let me just say, he's a very hot guy. " Alice fanned herself mockingly. "I met him a few nights ago when I went by to meet Jasper for dinner."

Bella's interest was piqued. Alice rarely noticed anyone besides her own handsome husband. "Cute your taste, or cute my taste?" she asked

"Bella, seriously and universally. fucking. hot." Alice paused for effect before going on. "He has it."

"It?"

"You know. IT. Bella, it's gorgeous. Better yet, he can't stop touching it. "

"Alice, are you telling me that I just rented the apartment across the hall to a man with crazy sex hair?"

Alice squealed with excitement. "Yes!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"No!" Bella smiled indulgently at her friend. Crazy sex hair was a frequent topic of conversation between them. According to Alice, next to good shoes, hair was paramount in determining a man's attractiveness. Alice's own husband, Jasper, had seriously sexy hair and after Alice purchased him all kinds of the right shoes, he became her perfect man. They had been married just six months after meeting and were considered an excellent match. It was hard to deny the success of the shoe/hair combination.

"Yes!" Alice whispered dramatically erupting into peals of laughter.

"Oh my God, Alice you're such a cliché. Crazy sex hair? Should I get waxed now or after he moves in?" Bella was laughing now too. The women drew stares from other diners.

"Bella! You are seriously disturbed!"

"Me!" Bella shrieked. "You're the one with the hair fixation!"

Alice leaned in, a look of mischief in her eyes. "What can I tell you?" she whispered. "When it's waving at you from between your thighs, it's irresistible." Alice smirked and sipped her coffee, making an attempt at nonchalant.

Bella's face reddened and her mouth formed an "O" of surprise. Both women burst out laughing. Bella wiped the tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. Maybe the new guy wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Edward Cullen raised his hand to knock on the landlord's door when a loud scream echoed through the door. Immediately tensing, he wondered if someone needed help. Before he had a chance to break the door down he heard loud laughter and thumping sounds which reminded him of elephants heaving themselves down a flight of stairs. "Kids," he thought with regret. Sighing, he knocked, loudly, on the door, hoping someone would hear him over the din. Suddenly, the door swung open and a girl with long brown braids yelled, "Aaaaaalice!" Their eyes locked for a long moment as the girl realized he wasn't the person she was expecting to see. Before she could speak a loud scream erupted behind them and a young boy flew through the air landing on the girl's back.

"Surrender," he cried. "Or reap the consequences of capture!"

"Oh no you don't!" she shouted back as she reached around and grabbed the boys legs. Swiftly she carried him to the sofa, throwing him down with some force. "Judo Chop!" she yelled and began karate chopping him around his middle until he was laughing and out of breath.

"OK! Uncle! Uncle!" he cried.

She looked at him warily, sizing up if he was sincere. Giving him one last chop she stood and said, "Fair enough you little bug zapper! Now go wash up. Auntie Alice will be here any minute." He scooted off the sofa and she smacked him on the butt as he walked away laughing.

Edward stood there mesmerized. The girl was beautiful. Her long braids flying around her face, which was slightly flushed from rough housing with the boy. Her laugh was sweet and breathless and it wrapped around him like music. Straightening her shirt, the girl bent down, picked up some pillows and replaced them on the sofa. Edward found himself turning his head and tilting back to get a better look. When he realized what he was doing he snapped out of his reverie. _"Get a hold of yourself Cullen! No ogling your jailbait neighbor." _He let out a long slow breath.

Hearing the noise the girl looked at the door. "Oops! I forgot you were there. Sorry. Sorry. We were watching wrestling and there's nothing Benny likes better than acting it out." She shrugged apologetically. Approaching the door, she said, "Can I help you?" One end of the girl's braid was stuck to her lip and he felt compelled to reach up and touch her mouth. He imagined running his thumb across her full bottom lip, brushing the hair away. She stood there staring at him with a little frown on her face. He realized he was staring and tried to compose himself.

"Uhm…hi...hello" he stuttered. "I'm looking for Bel-, I mean Dr. Bella Swan?" _What the hell Cullen? _He thought when he heard himself stutter_. You're letting some little girl rattle you? _"I'm Edward Cullen, I'm supposed to meet her here for my keys…to the apartment?" he finished with a question. _Smooth._

To his great surprise the girl reached out a hand and said, "I'm Bella. Come on in Edward. I'll get you set right up." she shook his hand and then motioned for him to enter. He simply stood in the doorway looking confused. "Edward?" Bella gestured again. "Is everything alright?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry. I just. I thought you were the babysitter or the sister. I mean, I guess I thought you would be older." His cheeks colored and he realized he sounded ridiculous. He was only here to pick up a key, after all. Why did he feel like a teenager on his first date?

"Wow." she laughed. "You just made my day. For that, you get a kiss." She leaned toward him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Maybe it was the long hours he had worked. Maybe it was the many, many jaded people he had met since he had arrived in town, but something in that simple gesture made him feel absurdly happy and he felt himself relax as the pleasure of it washed over him.

Suddenly a sharp crack rang out as the entry door opened hitting the wall behind it. "Cullen you som'bitch!" a voice boomed. "Git your hands offa my woman!" Edward started, jumping back. Before his mind could register who was shouting, Bella squealed. "Jasper you old cuss!" She took off running and jumped into his arms. Jasper clutched her in a tight hug and walked toward the apartment. He paused at the door, "Jesus Cullen, you're not here 24 hours and you're already feeling up the landlord?" He winked at Edward and carried Bella inside.

"Hi Edward," Alice trilled as she walked by. "Coming in for dinner?"

Before he could answer, Bella was back at the door with the keys and a folder. "OK Edward, now that you've met my friends, let me show you to your new home." She was trying to look serious by suppressing a huge grin but it was infectious and Edward smiled right back. He was tired and disoriented, but in that moment he felt ridiculously pleased that she would smile at him. "Lead the way."

"Sorry about all of that." Bella said as she fumbled with the lock on his apartment door. "It's rarely this crazy around here. I think we must all have Spring fever or something."

"Who was the little boy you were playing with?" Edward asked.

"Oh. That's my son, Ben. He's eight. Do you have any children?" she asked looking up at him. Edward was thrown off balance as she peered up at him, her eyes a dark contrast to her flushed cheeks. As he stared her gaze drew him in and for the second time he felt an unprovoked urge to touch her, to caress her and even possess her.

"What the hell? Jesus Cullen, man up," he mentally chastised himself.

"Edward?" Her voice broke him from his reverie and he wondered, again, what had gotten into him. He could feel beads of sweat popping up on his forehead. Blinking hard he tried to clear his head.

"I'm sorry. I must be more tired than I thought. Maybe I'm not over my jet lag yet." he offered.

Bella shrugged and gave a quick tour of the apartment. "I put some things in the fridge for you and the sheets and towels are all fresh. There is a laundry service that I use. I'll leave you the information in the kitchen. I know you're beat, but we'd love to have you join us for dinner. It's nothing formal, just a few friends and a casual meal. Just stop in whenever you feel like it. We'll be going pretty late."

She turned to leave and he felt the pain of loss, something akin to longing. As she turned away he reached out and grabbed her hand. "Bella I…" He looked down with surprise at her hand in his. Why had he done that? What was he going to say? "Stay with me, sleep with me?" He'd known this woman less than 30 minutes, yet he was captivated by her.

"Yes Edward?" she waited patiently.

"I, uh, just wanted to thank you. Josh told me you had some reservations…ah about renting the place…um, because you had something going with Sam before he left…" He mentally winced, what possessed him to ramble like this? "Anyway, the place is really nice, so uhm…thanks."

Bella sighed and rolled her eyes. "Edward." she said., kindly, "Welcome to the building. Whatever Josh told you, you must always remember that he is an idiot." She patted his hand and pulled it from his grasp. "See you later. OK?

Edward stared at the closed door for a full minute before sighing and starting to unpack.

Across the hall Bella leaned against the closed door of her apartment and took a deep breath, releasing it in a huff. "What the hell was that?" she wondered From the moment she had opened the door to Edward Cullen, Bella had felt jittery and nervous, her stomach clenched in a tight ball, and she had no idea why. He was certainly as attractive as Alice had said. But she had seen attractive men before and never felt like this. Hell. Sam had lived next door for two years and she had never wanted to jump out of her skin the way she had tonight when Edward's eyes were on her.

Oh God, those eyes; bright and intense! She found it difficult to turn away from his gaze in the few minutes they were together. She stumbled through his apartment, barely able to wet her mouth enough to speak. Luckily he didn't seem to notice she was making a fool of herself. He hardly seemed interested in her at all. That was probably a good thing. The last thing she needed was more trouble from across the hall. But damn! All she had wanted to do was touch him. To feel his arms around her. And then he had to bring up Josh Lyman and the ridiculous Sam Seaborn and now she just felt stupid.

* * *

Sunday morning Edward was up early. He poured himself a cup of coffee and stood at his window watching the neighborhood wake up. He heard the entry door close and was surprised to see his new neighbor hop down the stoop. Dressed in shorts and a track jacket, she began stretching her legs and arms. Edward was struck again by her youthful appearance and beauty. Her long brown hair was pulled up into a pony tail that pointed down her back to jogging shorts. He took his time appraising the soft roundness of her backside the her legs. "Damn." he thought. "I'm going to have to find a way to make a better impression on Dr. Swan. Wonder what her specialty is?"

Bella could feel his eyes on her as she stretched. She took her time, reveling in the male attention. It had been so long since anyone had made her feel attractive and she planned to enjoy it. At least she was safe from mind fuckery as long as he was behind glass. She took one long deep breath, arms above her head, stretching her torso, languidly, before taking off down the street. If his window had been open she might have heard the shocked gasp of her neighbor as she ran away.

"Wow." Was all his befuddled mind could think as his eyes followed her up the street.

* * *

Monday Bella dialed the number of the one person guaranteed to irritate her no matter what the circumstances.

"Swan?" a male voice answered.

"Lyman." she replied.

Silence.

"Swan? You called me."

Bella laughed quietly. "I did." she waited a heartbeat, because she knew the silence drove him crazy. "Stop telling people there was something between Sam and I."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because there was NEVER anything between Sam and I and it makes me sound pathetic."

"There was."

"No," she growled, clenching her teeth. "There wasn't. For two years Sam ate my meals and flirted with me. We never went out on a date. We never kissed and not once did he ever express any interest in doing so. So stop talking about it with others."

"Sam cares about you. He's told me many times."

"Gah!" Bella shouted into the phone, pounding her fist on the desk. "I don't care what he may have told you and I don't care what his intentions may have been. He never told ME and if it's true then he's just as emotionally stunted as you are. Stop trying to mess with me!" Bella paused to catch her breath. When she was calm she said quietly, " I don't deserve it."

Josh was quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry, Bella. Look, I didn't realize… I uh….how can I make it up to you?"

"Just stop. OK?"

"Deal. So how are things working out with Cullen?"

From her desk outside Bella's office Angela could hear familiar banging not unlike the sound of someone's head pounding on a desk.

* * *

Not far from Josh's office Edward Cullen was finding it very difficult to concentrate. He also had Bella Swan on his mind. When he left for work this morning, he was surprised to find a little bakery box and a note on his doorstep.

Edward~

We missed you at dinner on Saturday. Hope you can make it another time.

Left you something for breakfast. Ben and I made them yesterday.

Welcome, again,

~Bella Swan

Edward tried to be pragmatic. He was her new tenant and she was just trying to be nice. But he found himself, once again, feeling a surge of happiness and if he was honest a bit of lust. He repeatedly ran the image of her stretching on the stoop through his mind.

Damn! He was never going to get anything done at this rate. Sighing, Edward decided to break one of his personal rules. He grabbed the little box and left his office.

Knocking on the door frame he stuck his head into Jasper Whitlock's office. "Jas, you got a minute?"

"Hey Cullen, c'mon in." Jasper waved Edward into the room. "What's that you've got there; pink box, brown ribbon? Cullen please tell me Bella left you dessert and you've come by to share."

Edward laughed, "As a matter of fact--" Before he could finish Jasper was out of his chair grabbing the box from Edward's hands.

"Ah the best breakfast ever," Jasper sighed taking a bite of a huge muffin. A few sighs later Jasper opened his eyes and stared at Edward still perched by the door. "Dude sit down. You look stressed. You obviously have not eaten one of these delicious muffins. "

Edward ran his hand through his hair. He was uncomfortable bringing up the subject of Bella with Jasper, but his curiosity about the woman was forcing him out of his comfort zone. He sat down, grabbing a muffin and said, "So Bella, she seems nice."

"Aha!" Jasper laughed out loud. "Real smooth Cullen. So what do you want to know about our Bella?"

"How do you know each other?"

"Bella and Alice are best friends. They've known each other since grade school. When Alice and I got married, well she's like one of the family, so I got a sister. "

"Is she married?"

"Nope."

"Dating anyone?"

"Nope. I've never even heard of her going on a date. She's been through some rough times and she's completely devoted to Ben. She spends a lot of time with him and really doesn't want to disrupt his life."

"Rough times?"

"Aw Cullen, that's her story to tell. Get to know her a little bit. If she likes you maybe she'll let you know."

"Seaborn?"

"Seaborn. Well there's not much to tell. I don't know all the details 'cuz I do not want to participate in that level of girl talk. You know what I mean? But he lived in that apartment for a while, there was some attraction between the two of them, but as far as I know nothing ever came of it." Jasper leaned in toward his friend and lowered his voice. "Listen man, she's a good girl. Smart as hell and really, really nice. She deserves to be treated nice, so if you're just looking for some fun, look somewhere else. OK?"

Edward nodded. "So you'll kick my ass if I hurt her. Got it," he said flatly.

"Naw man not me, her dad, Charlie; ex-marine, retired from State. He'll kill you as soon as look at you if you mess with his daughter." Jasper winked. "But I'll help him hide the body."

"Message received. Thanks." Edward rose to leave.

"Anytime. Especially if you have food!" Jasper called out as Edward left.

Edward came home very late that night. He glanced at her door as he entered and noticed a sliver of light shining from the bottom. Taking a chance he knocked softly on the door. After a moment, Bella opened the door. Even in faded sweats and reading glasses Edward thought she looked adorable.

"Edward?" she questioned. "Is everything OK?"

"Sorry to bother you. Everything is fine. I saw your light and thought I'd take a chance that you were still up."

"I was just doing some paperwork. Would you like to come in?" she offered.

"Oh, no. I'm off to do some work of my own. I just wanted to thank you for the muffins. They were great." He gave her a breathtaking smile.

Bella blinked hard and said, "Of course. You're welcome. Glad you liked them."

"Well, goodnight." he turned and walked toward his apartment.

"Night." Bella waved and closed her door. She paused for a moment, waiting for her heart to slow. "Wow." was the only word she could think of to describe that smile.

When she left for work the following morning there was a gift by her door.

Bella~

Yesterday's breakfast was delicious. I think Jasper may

be my new BFF thanks to you.

Have a great day.

Edward Cullen

Bella smiled hugely as she peeked into the bag to find a ballotin of chocolate truffles. In turn she left him a bag of sugared doughnuts and a note of her own.

Edward~

I made enough to share. Glad you and Jas have hit it off.

BFF? It's always nice to have a friend.

~Bella

That night Edward took foolish delight in picking flowers for Bella on his way home from work. Disappointed to find no light peeking out from under her door, he wrote another note and left the flowers.

Bella~

You've ruined the bagel cart for me.

Jasper is considering switching departments

So he can move his desk next to mine.

~Edward

Friday Edward opened his door before he was dressed. He had already forced himself to lay in bed for an hour like a child who has gotten up too early on Christmas morning. If he was being honest with himself he would have had to admit that he really liked the attention. No woman since his mother had treated him so thoughtfully.

He looked down and saw nothing but doormat.

Edward felt the disappointment settle in his stomach. Then he felt a flush of embarrassment heat his face. He felt stupid for assuming. Muttering a quiet curse and turned to go back into his apartment. Now facing his door, what he saw made him stop short. There, to the left of his door, a little bench had been placed. Sitting on the bench was a pink bakery box and a note. Quickly grabbing the box, Edward almost danced inside, closing the door behind him. He ripped open the envelope:

Edward~

Some boys will use you for your

goodies if you let them.

Make sure Jas respects you for your mind too.

~Bella

Edward threw his head back and laughed out loud. He placed the box by his briefcase and jumped in the shower.

A few days later, he and Jasper sat in his office with their feet on Edward's desk finishing the bear claws that Bella had provided. "Bear claws." Edward marveled. "Who makes bear claws from scratch?"

"Edward you seriously need to marry this girl. We cannot let this food get into anyone else's hands," Jasper groaned, licking his fingers.

"OK Jas. But don't you think I should ask her out on a date first?" he replied.

"Yes, definitely date her. In the meantime, I'll get Alice started on the wedding plans. Bella can make the cake," Jasper groaned again. Edward raised his eyebrows in question. "Oh the cake. You haven't had her cake yet, have you? "

"Seriously?" Edward laughed. "No, I haven't had her 'cake' yet. I actually haven't seen her much since I moved in." Well that wasn't exactly true, but he wasn't going to tell Jasper about the pervy ogling he did from behind his curtains.

"Well she makes awesome birthday cakes. Wait. What? You haven't seen her in two weeks? "

"No, I've been here late every night. We've talked since in passing but that's it. Besides the notes, that is."

"Notes?"

"Yeah she leaves me one with the stuff." He gestured to the bakery box. "Then I leave her a note with a gift the next day."

"A gift?"

"You know, chocolate, flowers, stuff like that."

"Hmmm. Sounds pretty romantic to me. You turning into a girl Cullen?"

"You complaining Whitlock? I could stop sharing if you're opposed," Edward shot back.

"Let's not be hasty, now. But I know Bella. You're gonna have to step up your game or this little gravy train will come to a halt. You can't use the woman for pastries."

"Funny that's what she said about you."

"Huh?"

"She told me not to let you 'use me for my goodies'. To make sure you respect me for my mind too."

Jasper let out a guffaw of laughter. "Yeah. That sounds like her. Always a smart ass."

* * *

Bella heard her phone buzzing. Digging it out from the bottom of her bag she was happy to see it was Alice.

"Hiya, Alice. What's shakin'?" she asked.

"Bella, Jasper's gained 5 pounds and yesterday he brought home a box of cake mix which he actually asked me to make. Why are you making my husband baked goods?" Alice sounded a little peeved.

Bella couldn't resist laughing out loud at her friend's irritation. "Calm down, Alice. I haven't actually made anything for Jas. But I have been leaving stuff for my new tenant and apparently he shares like a big boy."

"You've been baking for Edward Cullen?"

"Well, not baking for him, per se, just sharing the things Ben and I have made. It's just a friendly gesture, really."

"Uh huh," Alice replied with skepticism. "And how long has this 'gesture' been going on?"

"Acoupleofweeks," Bella muttered.

"Bella," Alice sighed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything, Alice. I'm just being nice to my new neighbor. God Alice, jump to conclusions much?"

"If you say so. I just don't want you to get hurt Bella. You've been down this road before. You deserve someone who knows what he wants. Not someone who needs to be convinced," Alice said.

"Alice, it's not what you think. I'm fine. OK?"

"OK Bella. I'll take your word for it. For now. Talk to you later. I have to go sign Jasper up for the gym."

Bella sat in the silence, after ending her call, and wondered exactly what she was doing. For two weeks she had been playing this little courting game with Edward. They hadn't spent any real time together outside of the flirty notes they left one another. She hadn't even seen him, although she knew that most mornings he had seen her while she warmed up before her runs. She didn't know why she was allowing this ludicrous behavior to continue. In fact, the peeping thing was a little creepy, except she was ridiculously turned on by it; providing fuel for her fantasy life if not a real romance.

Did she want him? He was undeniably attractive. Who was she kidding? He was so hot that the few minutes they had spent together, consumed her thoughts for days. There was something else. Something about him that just made her feel giddy whenever she saw him. The question remained, was he attracted to her? Maybe it was time to find out. Bella took a deep breath and picked up the phone.

"This is Edward," the voice on the other end said.

"Hi Edward. This is Bella Swan."

"Bella, hi. How are you?" Edward felt a familiar tingling in his stomach at the sound of her voice.

"I'm great, thanks. So uh, the basketball tourney is this weekend and some people are coming over and I'd love to extend an invitation to you." Bella let out a gust of breath. Slowing down she said, "I mean, I'd love it if you would join us."

Edward chuckled as a feeling of pleasure washed over him. "That sounds great. I'd love it."

* * *

Bella rolled her eyes and turned to respond to another knock at the door. Before she could answer it the door opened and a tall muscular man burst in. "Bella!" he shouted and swept her into his arms.

"Emmett! Put me down!" Her voice was stern, but there was a twinkle in her eye. "Did you get it?" she asked as he placed her feet on the floor.

"Get what?"

"Emmett don't tease!"

"Bella baby, would I ever let you down?" He disappeared through the door. "Ta-daa!" he shouted as he reappeared, this time with a stack of flat boxes in his hands. Bella squealed and clapped her hands.

"For you, baby, Five! Count 'em. Five large pizzas from Vennari's"

Bella ran forward and grabbed the pizza boxes, placing them on the counter. Turning back to Emmett she reached up and grasped him in a warm embrace. "Oh Em," she whispered. "You take such good care of me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Edward had arrived just after Emmett. Standing in the doorway unnoticed, he watched the tender interaction between Bella and her friend. Disappointment welled up inside him. Whitlock had said she wasn't dating, but there was definitely something between these two. He had decided to slink back to his apartment when she came around the corner and stopped him.

"Edward!" Bella called. "Hey, c'mon in." Bella hooked her arm through his and brought him into the kitchen. "Let me introduce you. Of course, you know Jasper and Alice. This little beauty is my son, Ben, and this is my hero, Emmett McCarty." Bella smiled at Emmett and turned to Edward. "Emmett brought me pizza from my favorite shop. Em, this is Edward Cullen, my new neighbor."

The men shook hands. Bella couldn't help notice the stern looks on each of their faces and wondered what that was about. Jasper broke the tension by patting Emmett on the back. "C'mon Em. I've got the new COD and I'm gonna whip your butt!"

"Awesome!" Ben exclaimed, jumping off the counter. "Edward are you coming?'

"COD?" he questioned.

"Call of Duty. You wanna play?" Ben replied.

"Ben, Edward just got here. Let him eat something and then I'm sure he will be very happy to blow you up with all manner of weapons." Bella told Ben shooing him out of the room. "You're not a gamer? I thought all males were programmed with the video game gene?" Bella grabbed two plates and motioned for Edward to join her.

"Sorry, I guess not all males. I've always thought they were for kids. Maybe I never had anyone cool like Ben to play with." he said, smiling.

"Ah, buttering up the mother will get you everywhere Cullen." she smiled back. "Now let's get serious about food. What do you want to eat? Do you like pizza, because I have dreams about this pizza. There is no good pizza in Orange County and I just can't get enough since we moved back."

"Orange County, California?" Edward asked, filling his plate and sitting down at the long table in the kitchen.

"Mmm-hmm." she took a seat opposite him. "Have you been there?"

"Yeah. I just moved here from LA. That's where I met Sam. I mean, not LA, Orange County. I was working on the campaign when Sam offered me the opportunity to come here. I'm a SoCal native."

Bella's voice rang out across the apartment, "Jasper, why didn't you tell me Edward was a real person? All this time I thought he was another one of your candy-assed, Cambridge, hothouse flowers."

"Bella," Jasper said, flatly. "I went to Harvard."

"I know Jas. But they'll never knock the shit kicker out of you." Emmett hooted his agreement.

"Damn straight." Jasper raised his beer in salute, never taking his eyes from the game screen.

"Game's on in 5," Alice told them as she came in and joined them at the table. She turned the full force of her stare onto Edward. "So Edward, when does your wife join you from California?"

Bella choked on the pizza she was eating. Alice never took her eyes from Edward's as she reached to pound Bella on the back. She raised her eyebrows and waited.

Unable to break her gaze, he replied, "I'm not married, Alice. "

Bella was shooting daggers at her friend but Alice was undeterred. If Bella thought that Alice was going to leave matters in Bella's hands she was seriously deluded. The signs of Bella's interest were all there: the constant flush on her cheeks, the nervous fidgeting and the insane amount of food Bella had prepared for a few friends watching a basketball game.

"Girlfriend?"

"No"

"Gay?"

"Alice!" Bella exclaimed.

Edward could hear guffaws of laughter coming from the other room. He couldn't resist joining them as he marveled at Alice's boldness. Bella merely laid her forehead on the table and groaned.

"He's not gay, Alice. Now get on in here honey so we can watch the game." Jasper begged through snorts of laughter.

Alice gave Edward a wink before flouncing from the room. Bella lifted her head and mouthed, "Sorry." Her face as red as a beet.

Edward shrugged and smiled at her. Offering his hand, they walked together into the family room.

Hours later, Edward lay on his own bed and mulled over the evening. Bella had been an enthusiastic fan, yelling at the players and jumping up when she disagreed with the calls. It hadn't escaped his notice that she had settled herself next to him and he didn't mind, at all, the soft touches she gave him on his knee and forearm or the way her leg rubbed against his as she shifted around on the small sofa. Even more important, the big guy, Emmett was Alice's brother and had known Bella since she was a girl. So he was in the clear there.

But something was holding him back. Bella wasn't some L.A. chippie who he could jump in and out of bed with. She was a grown woman with an impressive career and a child. She was serious. She owned this house, for goodness sake, and he didn't own anything, at all! He wasn't sure he had the game for a woman like her. He wasn't sure he had anything to offer a woman like her.

"What the hell, Cullen?" he admonished himself. "You're not some green kid! You've got an education and an impressive job. Get over there and ask her out."

Before losing his nerve, he jumped up an stalked out of his apartment. When she opened the door he was leaning against the jamb, thumbs hooked in his back pockets. Bella felt her heart skip a beat when he raised those gorgeous eyes to hers.

"Bella," he croaked. "Bella," he tried again. "I was wondering if you're free next Saturday? I know it's short notice, but there's a cocktail party and I'd love to take you." He spit it out in a rush while fisting his fingers, wildly, through his hair. When he saw the shocked look on her face he was sure the whole thing had been a bad idea.

Bella wasn't as surprised as she looked. She already knew about the First Lady's cocktail party and was planning to attend. Of course, she was hoping Edward would ask and now that he had she took a moment to relish the feeling. She had practically thrown herself at him during the basketball game and had been sitting in her room regretting it when she heard his knock. Slowly she let a smile crawl across her face. She resisted the urge to bounce and clap, but just barely.

"I'd love to go, Edward. It sounds like fun." she finally replied.

Edward exhaled and smiled. "OK then. I uh…I'll call you with the details next week." He moved back towards his apartment, clapping his hands nervously in front of him. He closed the door and leaned against it. He resisted the urge to bounce and clap, but just barely.

* * *

Bella looked nervously out the window as her cab pulled up the driveway. This may not have been the best idea, but invitations to the First Lady's cocktail parties weren't easy to come by so she was resolved to have a good time. She sent Alice a quick text and stepped up to the security station. Before she was finished she saw Alice waving on the other side.

"You look gorgeous. Glad you decided to come out for once." Alice leaned in and kissed Bella's cheek.

"Oh you know me, Alice, a date every year whether I need one or not," Bella joked. After a moment she asked, "Alice, is this a good idea? Maybe this was a bad idea. If I go now I can still cancel, right?"

"Bella," Alice said, softly. "What do you have to be nervous about? You're a beautiful, dynamic woman going to a cocktail party. It's not exactly a life sentence. Anyway it's too late, " Alice said, looking over Bella's shoulder.

Her stomach erupted in butterflies when gentle hands slid onto her waist. She felt his breath on her neck and then heard the soft timber of his voice. "Bella," he breathed into her ear. "You look lovely."

Bella smiled and turned to face him. She blinked hard and stared for a moment. "Wow," she said. "Your eyes are even more green than I remembered."

He was taken aback by her frank admission. Leaning in he said, "Should I take that to mean that you've been thinking about me?" She looked away while a flush crept up her neck and cheeks. "Because I've been thinking of you," he finished with a smile.

"Maybe, but only in the mornings. You know, before I run.?" she replied, looking him straight in the eye.

Edward uttered a soft curse and ran a hand through his hair, his face sheepish with embarrassment. He wondered if he should apologize. She obviously knew about his indiscretion. Then he saw something flash in her eyes. Mirth? Mischief?

"You're a runner? I had no idea. Let's get a drink and you can tell me all about it." Placing his hand on the small of her back, Edward guided Bella into the party, a half smile on his face.

As they made their way through the room Edward was surprised to find that Bella knew many of the guests. In fact, he felt quite put out by the number of men who made it a point to engage her in some way. Edward never took his hand from her back and stared balefully at those who lingered too long. You could have knocked him over with a feather when the First Lady approached.

"Dr. Swan, so nice to see you, " she purred and leaned in to peck Bella's cheek. "Who is your charming escort?"

Bella resisted rolling her eyes. The First Lady always enjoyed putting her on the spot. "I am so happy to see you. Dr. Bartlet, please allow me to introduce Edward Cullen. Edward just moved here from L.A. to work with in Communications." Bella gestured towards Edward.

Abby Bartlet raised her eyebrows at Bella then turned to Edward with an appraising look. "Edward," she said, extending her hand. "Very nice to meet you. I've heard so many wonderful things about you." She turned and gave Bella a wink. "Glad to know there's someone around who can keep Sam and Toby on their toes."

Stunned, Edward could only shake her hand and stutter his thanks. Abby leaned and whispered something in Bella's ear and then walked away.

When Bella blushed Edward couldn't resist asking, "What did she say?"

Bella eyed him, gauging his mood, a small smile on her face. After a moment she told him.

"She said that you looked like you just rolled out of bed and she hoped you lived up to the hype." Bella reached up and covered her smile with a hand. Unable to resist the glee in her eyes he burst into laughter.

"How do you know her?" he asked when he had composed himself.

"Oh, I thought you knew. I thought everyone knew. I'm the Bartlet's pediatrician when their grandchildren are in town."

"You're a pediatrician?"

"Hmmm. Yes and no. I work in the Child Development Unit at Georgetown Children's. I met the first lady at an event on children's issues and we just hit it off, you know?"

"I really don't know. You 'hit it off'' with the first lady, one of the most intimidating women I've ever known?" Edward shook his head in wonder. "You are a mystery Bella Swan. You just sashayed through a room full of very influential people like someone attending a family reunion. You're a friend of the First Lady, a doctor, a mother and a college sports fan. You bake like a boulangere, you dress like a tomboy one day and a siren the next and you're so damned beautiful I can hardly bear to take my eyes off you. What I just can't figure out is why you're here with me?"

Bella was momentarily speechless from Edward's monologue. Quietly she uttered, "Because you asked."

"What?"

"Because you asked," she repeated with force.

"Bella, I know you had your own invitation to this party and I can see that there are a number of men who would have been happy to escort you tonight--"

"Believe what you want Edward," she said, cutting him off. " None of these men has ever asked me out. But you did and I like you. So here we are…" her voice trailed off. Her hands fell to her sides.

Edward just stared at her for a long minute. The tension that had been building for weeks crackled between them . On impulse he leaned down and brushed her lips with his. He felt his knees go weak: the depth of her gaze, the smell of her hair, the feel of her skin. It all combined in a kind of sensory overload. He pressed his mouth to her forehead and struggled to control his breathing.

He whispered, "Then they don't deserve to spend any more time with you. Let's get out of here." He grabbed her hand and headed for the exit.

They ended up at a late night dive and spent their time talking. For the first time Edward was relaxed on a date. Bella made him feel at ease in a way that no one ever had. Perhaps it was that with Bella there was no pretence, no artifice. Whatever it was, he knew that he couldn't just walk away from her; not now, maybe never.

They took their time walking home from the diner. Bella slipped her hand into his and he leaned in to kiss her cheek. Soon they were standing in front of the brownstone.

"This is me," Bella said, gesturing to the front door.

"That's convenient. I live nearby." Edward grinned, taking her hand and leading her up the stairs.

At her door they turned to face one another. She looked up and Edward felt his body melt into her gaze. It was a look of trust, completely without guile. He was excited and afraid at the same time.

"Bella," he whispered, his voice husky with desire.

She grasped the back of his neck and pulled him towards her placing the softest of kisses on his lips. She whispered his name back and deepened the kiss. When they were breathless they leaned in, foreheads together. She looked up at him through her lashes and asked, "Do you want to come in?"

"I will," he replied. "But only because you asked."

* * *

**"HOLY HELL" this fic won "best overall" in the judges voting of the OOTW contest. I am flabbergasted. Check out the other winners on the fictionators blog www dot fictionators dot com .**

***strips and runs naked thru fandom* **

**It has been suggested that this story would be better if it was longer, so I am reworking it into a longer story. Please review and let me know where the gaping holes are? I'd like to know if it is interesting enough to continue.**

**Thanks~ Jen**


	2. Chapter 3

If you have this story set on "alerts" you should know that this was a one-shot and will have no additional chapters. However, it has been extended in the story Bella Brings It Home, which now includes 6 chapter.

Thanks for your interest!

Jen


End file.
